High School
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: A Lucy Story. I don't own anyone. *Please Review. If you review I'll write more so please do. Be Kind/Nice.*
1. Monday Morning

_I don't own anyone._

_Some characters from BSC, BMW, Lizzie McGuire, Sweet Valley and The Nanny appear._

_Some names have been changed; Pamela has been changed to Pansy, Tammy and Terri have been changed to Allison and Victoria, Druscilla has been changed to Alina and Tiffany has been changed to Candice._

* * *

It was Monday morning. I was in the kitchen waiting for everyone else to wake up, my parents included. My parents were usually the first ones up so I don't know why they were still asleep. I knew my friend Margo, 17, had already left. She had stayed over the night before but left at 4 a.m. to go to ballet as she always did. Her sister Claire, 14, had also slept over. Claire was my sister Ruthie's friend from modeling.

I made waffles for everyone and put them on white plastic plates. After awhile Claire and Ruthie, 14, came into the kitchen and took the muffin tins out of the oven. They then poured themselves glasses of milk, grabbed the plates with waffles on them and put them on the large round kitchen table.. My older sister Mary, 28, came downstairs and set the table.

"Simon won't be up for awhile, as he has a hangover," Mary told us.

"So does Aunt Julie. Dad's up there trying to get her to go to work. I don't think its working."

My brother Simon, 20, frequently got drunk, partied and then came home and argued with Mom. Aunt Julie, Dad's sister, was staying with us yet again as she'd been doing ever since I was 9. She drank as well

My brothers, Matt, 21, Sam and David, 9, came downstairs. Matt put the muffins on a white plastic plate in the middle of the table and Sam and David put fruit in white plastic bowls on the table from the fridge. Mom came downstairs.

"I'll leave Eric to handle Julie," she said.

She saw that we had the table set and sat down in a white chair at the table. Ruthie, Claire, Mary, Matt, Sam, David and I were already seated at the table. We waited for dad to come down the stairs. He didn't because he was upstairs busy talking with Aunt Julie. I knew he wouldn't be down for breakfast. Mom went back upstairs to ask dad if we should wait for him. He said we didn't have to. Mom reported this when she came back downstairs and we were eating breakfast.

My mom, Simon, Sam and David are the only blondes in our family. The rest of us have brown hair. Sam and David are twins. My mom's a housewife and my dad's a reverend.


	2. Lunchtime & Laurel Gilmore

It was lunchtime and I was sitting at a white table in the crowded cafeteria with my friends Margo, Lila, Jessica, Kate, Lizzie, Gracie, Candice, Karen, Natalie, Hannah, Nancy, Alina, Amanda, Pansy, Caitlin, Victoria, Morgan and Sierra. We were eating a lunch of vegetables, ranch dip, hummus, pasta, fruit and pasta salad.

"I have this history paper to write on the history of witches," I said, sticking a carrot stick into some ranch dip.

"Oh really? Vanessa can help you with that," Margo said.

"As can I," Alina said.

Vanessa and Alina were both mystics.

"And I have a history paper to write on goths and how they've evolved," Kate said.

"I'll help you with that," Morgan said.

"Ok."

Morgan was a goth and a bit of a mystic.

"I have to write a paper for my psychology class about post partum depression and the effect of eating disorders on young women," Gracie said.

"We'll help you with that," Karen said, indicating Sierra and herself.

Sierra was pregnant and Karen had an eating disorder. Margo also never ate.

"And I have a history paper to write on the history of the theatre," Lila said.

"I can help you with that," Nancy said.

Nancy was in our schools' drama program.

"How are the plays?" I asked her.

"Ok. Busy, tiring. So I'll be at rehearsal after school."

At the end of October 2 plays were being performed; J.B. and of course, Dracula. It was free to the students.

"Ok."

"Kate, Pansy, Gracie, Candice, Amanda and I have modeling," Jessica said.

They all went to the same place Claire and Ruthie did.

"Kate, Gracie and I have ballet after," Amanda said.

"Ok."

"And Liz has cheerleading, as usual," Jessica said.

Liz, or Elizabeth, was Jessica's twin sister. They both used to be blonde but Jessica had dyed her hair black, the same colour as Hannah's and Morgan's.

"I have ice skating," Caitlin said.

"Oh. How's the art?" I asked her.

"Good. My mom has a show this weekend."

Caitlin, her mom and her older sister Anna Nicole were all artists. Her mom made art for a living.

"As usual last night Dad was out with Violet and Rose. He was at a meeting concerning their ballet schools trip to New York," Pansy told us.

"Oh," I said.

"Anastasia was at ice skating. Mom was home, though, as was Belle, Daisy and Abigail."

"Allison also has cheerleading," Victoria, Pansy's sister, told us. Allison and Victoria were twins but Allison was blonde while Victoria had dark hair and was a bit on the eccentric side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday**

It was Tuesday afternoon. Alina and I were over at Margo's house and out of the snow.

"Hi girls," Ginger, Margo's mom said when she saw us.

"Hi Ginger," I said.

"Hi Lucy how are you?"

"Ok. Cold."

"Yeah it's really comin down out there. Do you think school will be closed tomorrow?"

"I hope so."

Ginger smiled.

"How's the family?"

"Ok. Simon and Aunt Julie are still drinking though."

"Oh."

"Matt and Elizabeth are expecting another child."

"Oh. How's Leah?" she asked.

"Ok."

Leah, 2, was Elizabeth's daughter.

"This means Ron will be stuck at work yet again," ginger said.

Ron was her husband and Margo's dad.

"Help yourself to some fudge cookies that I just made, fresh out of the oven. Margo won't be home for awhile."

"Ok. We're looking for Vanessa, actually," Alina said.

"Oh. She's up in her room."

"Ok. My mom knows I'm here."

"Ok Lucy."

"Let me know if you need any help with dinner."

"Oh that is so nice of you Lucy."

"Well I'm always helping out at home."

"Yes when Ruthie's here she helps out with dinner as well."

Alina and I walked into the kitchen and took the plate of cookies upstairs where we knocked on Vanessa's bedroom door. "Yeah?" she asked.

"It's Alina," Alina said.

"And Lucy. We have cookies," I said.

"Oh ok come on in it's unlocked. I hope you don't mind incense."

"We don't."

We came in with the cookies. Morgan was in Vanessa's room. She and Vanessa were sitting on Vanessa's bed. I put the plate of cookies on the floor and Alina and I took off our messenger bags and set them on the floor as well. We each picked up a cookie from the plate and started eating it.

"Hey Morgan," Alina said.

"Hey alina hey Lucy."

"Hey," I said.

The smell of incense floated through the air. Vanessa didn't have any music playing. Her computer was on.

"I've got it open to GoodSearch," she told us.

She went and sat in front of her computer while I sat in her white window seat. Alina sat on the bed with Morgan. Vanessa typed something in the search box.


	4. At Candice's

**Wednesday**

It was 11 a.m. on Wednesday. We - Margo, Lila, Gracie, Morgan, sierra, laurel, Jessica, Kate, Lizzie, Karen, Natalie, Hannah, Nancy, Alina, Amanda, Pansy, Caitlin, Victoria and myself - were all over at Candice's for the weekend. It was still snowing and the morning news had said that our school was closed and would be until Monday. We entered the front entryway and put our bags on the low, dark wooden bench to our right. Candice closed and locked the tall, dark wood front door behind us. She then opened up the bench and stuck her umbrella inside it where other umbrellas were piled on top of each other. We walked out of the doorway and into the entryway. To our right and left were 2 huge, blue and white china vases. One had giant flowers in it and the other had giant cattails. The vases were in front of 2 tall white rectangular posts.

"Wow you have a big house," Margo commented.

"Yeah well," Candice said.

"It's bigger than mine," Lila said.

"And my dad's up in New York," Gracie said.

"How high is this ceiling?" Morgan asked.

"28 feet."

"Wooow."

We walked past the vases and the posts. To the right of us was a white living room. In the living room were Candice's sisters Shannon and Kimberly. Shannon was sitting on one of the white couches reading a magazine. Kimberly and her friends Claire, Ruthie and Ashley were sitting on the white carpet, talking. Ruthie was my sister. Claire was Margo's sister. Ashley was Morgan's sister. They were all 13. Shannon was 19. Candice was our age, 17. A fire was burning in the fireplace making the whole room warm.

"Hey Candice," Shannon said, looking up from her magazine.

"Hey. It's snowing outside," Candice replied.

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh."

"Schools are closed until Monday at least," Shannon informed us.

"So I heard."

"Oh."

"Is it ok if they stay for the weekend?" Candice asked, indicating us.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad are out of town for the weekend so that should be fine."

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

"Oh. Claire, Ashley and Ruthie are also staying over, if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine."

"Ok. Help yourself to anything that's in the kitchen while you're here."

"Ok."

We walked to the white stairs that were directly in front of us and climbed them. Once upstairs, we went down the hall to Candice's room.


End file.
